parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, Alvin!
"Happy Birthday, Alvin!" is the twelfth episode from Season 1 of Alvin & Friends. Plot: After singing "There Are Seven Days in a Week", the kids find out that it's Alvin's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two cat years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Alvin and the chipmunks and he Chipettes, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Cindy and Candace also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Philippines and Mexico respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Alvin her teddy bear, Stephanie learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Alvin makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Cast: * Barney - Alvin Seville (Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) (Alvin & The Chipmunks) * Baby Bop - Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats and All Grown Up) * Tina - Cindy Brady * Luci - Marcia Brady * Michael - Greg Brady * Derek - Bobby Brady (with Oliver Tyler as an extra) * Kathy - Jodie Sweetin * Min - Candace Cameron * Shawn - Caillou Songs: # Alvin Theme Song # There Are Seven Days In A Week # Growing # Las Mañanitas # Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) # Frosting the Cake # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here # I Love You Trivia: * Cindy Brady, Jodie Sweetin, Candace Cameron and Caillou appear in this episode as main characters while Marcia Brady, Greg Brady, Bobby Brady Cousin Oliver made guest appearances at the end of the episode. * This is also the first episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead they celebrate Alvin's birthday. A freeze frame is used at the very end as well. * This is the third episode Anglica sings the "I Love You" song with Alvin and his friends. The first and second times were "My Family's Just Right for Me", and "What's That Shadow?", respectively. Gallery 60's & 90's Cowboy Alvin.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney Simon Seville as Dr. Laboritory in Chip Tracy.png|Simon Seville, Hungry Theodore.png|Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png|Brittany Miller, Jeanette-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-8.91.jpg|Jeanette Miller Cuddly Eleanor.png|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) Angelica by knknknk-d9lwfvg.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop 2096887-cindy brady 2.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina Maxresdefaultmarcia.jpg|Marcia Brady as Luci Greg-Brady-the-brady-bunch-13809885-720-480.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael Season 4bobby.jpg|Bobby Brady as Derek Robbie_Rist_Cousin_Oliver_Brady_Bunch_1974.jpg|Oliver Tyler as an extra (Derek) Stephanie Tanner as Stacy.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Kathy DJ-Tanner-full-house-446285 339 253.jpg|Candace Cameron as Min Caillouphoto.jpg|Caillou as Shawn Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Birthday Specials Category:Birthday Episodes Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares